


Whipped

by wingedcatninja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Gore, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, Panic, Panic Attack, Post-Surgery, Torture, Whipping, Whump, chained, shackles, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: While under anesthesia, Dean is trapped in a nightmare where they never escaped.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947799
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 31st. Alternating Dean’s POV and Kat’s POV. I apologize for nothing.

_ “Did no one do a FAST on this guy? What are you, first-year med students?” _

_ “No, don’t bother, we have to get in there quick.” _

_ “--some O-neg--” _

_ “--rilized-- _

* * *

**The metal shackles dug painfully into Dean’s wrists; he could feel the warm blood trickling down his arms. The crack of the whip was loud in the relatively small space, but it faded quickly in the wake of agonizing pain. Dean felt like his back was on fire. He realized he was screaming.**

**Through tears, he could see Sam and Kat in their cages, their hands gripping the bars while they were forced to watch him be tortured again. His eyes just had time to catch Kat’s when he had to clench them shut against another line of fire across his back.**

**The strokes just kept coming, one after the other. He thought he should have passed out from the pain, yet he was awake and feeling each stroke slice him open. His screams bounced off the bare concrete walls and echoed in his ears. His throat felt as raw as his back. He wanted to beg for it to stop, but there was no time between strokes, they fell too quickly. He could feel the warm wetness of fresh blood dripping from his skin to fall on the floor, slowly expanding the ever-growing pool beneath him.**

**The whip sliced his skin, over and over, from his shoulders to his knees. Each time he blinked, the room changed; it was their prison; it was Hell. Until they were the same. His world narrowed until all that was left was the sound of wet flesh and screams.**

**It would never stop.**

* * *

Kat listened while the surgeon explained that Dean had suffered a ruptured spleen and bruised pancreas, but that they had done everything they could to fix him up and he should wake up soon. All along, she sat next to Dean, holding his hand. At the last moment, just when the surgeon was at the door, she remembered to thank her.

Waiting for Dean to wake up was the worst. She wanted to shake him, just to get him awake so she could hear him say her name. Kat was only vaguely aware of Sam’s voice coming from out in the hall; it was unimportant. She knew when Sam was back in the room with them, pacing by the window, but her focus was on Dean as if he might wake up sooner if she just looked at him hard enough.

When his hand twitched in hers, she almost jumped out of her skin. 

“Dean? Baby, are you with us?” Kat saw his eyelids twitching, his eyes shifting restlessly underneath. A tear slipped trickled from the corner of his eye and she caught it with a finger. She felt Sam’s presence right behind her like a comforting warmth.

* * *

**Dean saw Kat say his name, her face blurred by his tears. She was saying something else, but he could not make out what. From one moment to the next, he went from strung up in shackles, to strung up on a wooden cross, his wrists and ankles held by wide straps. His side hurt, but, oddly, not his back. He strained to hear what Kat was saying. His vision started to darken around the edges, and he felt panic grip his heart. He struggled against the restraints, needing to get to Kat.**

* * *

“Sam, hold him down, he’ll hurt himself!” Kat slammed her hand on the call button while she tried to restrain Dean’s legs. Sam was all but laying on top of his brother, keeping him from thrashing about on the bed and ripping his stitches open.

A nurse came through the door, saw the commotion and shouted something over her shoulder. In moments, the room was a confusion of people. A couple of guys -- male nurses or doctors, Kat did not know -- were holding Dean down while the first nurse injected something into his IV line. 

“Just something to calm him down, ma’am,” the nurse explained to Kat, giving her a reassuring smile. 

In moments, Dean’s body relaxed and he stopped struggling. One of the guys checked Dean’s eyes, shining a small light in them. Kat wondered if he was a doctor. Mostly she was worried about Dean. 

* * *

**Dean heard faint voices. Not Kat, or Sam. Strangers. He strained to make out the words, but it was all just sounds. He pulled against the restraints again and felt panic once more when his body did not respond. He called out for Kat, for Sam, for help.**

**The voices became more insistent.**

* * *

Kat ignored the doctor and sat down on the edge of Dean’s bed, taking his hand in hers when he muttered her name.

“I’m here, baby. I’m right here, Dean, come back to me.” She tried to keep her voice steady past the lump of fear in her throat.

Sam was right behind her, saying something to the doctor, but Kat ignored them all. She leaned in and caressed Dean’s face with her free hand, whispering reassurances that only he would be able to hear.

Dean’s eyelids fluttered once, twice, then opened for a moment. Kat squeezed his fingers, encouraging him to open his eyes, to wake up. His eyes opened again, just a crack, but this time they stayed open.

“Hey, baby,” Kat smiled down at him, seeing the confusion in his eyes. “I’m right here, Dean. You’re ok. The doc fixed you up good as new.”

Someone was doing something, but she ignored it. Sam said something, but she ignored that too. She felt Dean’s fingers move against hers, he blinked, still looking confused. He moved his lips, but no sound came out.

“Don’t try to talk, baby. Just rest, ok.” Kat squeezed his fingers reassuringly.

She expected him to close his eyes and go to sleep, but he kept looking at her, blinking tiredly, but stubbornly refusing to sleep. Kat caught the glimmer of fear in his eyes and she suddenly understood. She stroked her fingers across his forehead and down his face, soothing.

“It’s ok, Dean. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere,” Kat said. She nodded to indicate Sam behind her. “Sam’s here too. We’ll watch over you.”

Dean’s lips curved slightly in the shadow of a smile, and he finally closed his eyes. Kat sat next to him holding his hand, her eyes on his face until she was sure he was fast asleep. She looked over her shoulder at Sam.

“He’ll be ok,” she said, as much to reassure Sam as herself.

“Yeah, he’ll be fine,” Sam flashed a shaky smile at her. 

Sam's hand squeezed her shoulder gently, then he limped over to the chair in the corner and sat down with a deep sigh.

Kat slid off the bed and sat in the chair next to the bed, Dean’s hand still in hers. She leaned her forehead on the edge of the bed. She would just close her eyes for a moment.


End file.
